


初日

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 殘花 [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *cp：3355*私設花吐症*請勿上升真人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 殘花 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200476





	初日

**Author's Note:**

> *cp：3355
> 
> *私設花吐症
> 
> *請勿上升真人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

那天他咳出了花瓣，在舞台上。

忍著強烈的不適，在觀眾與成員一片驚愕的目光之下，周燦還是努力的完成了舞台，他慶幸他並非結尾妖精，不用在歌曲的最後勉為其難擺出甜美微笑。

五光十色的舞台燈光打在他身上，讓每一瓣從他嘴裡散出的花瓣都顯得更加怵目，花瓣和漫天飛舞的紙花混成一片，但帶點白色、帶點紅色、又帶點黃色的花瓣更加顯眼。

像是不甘被紙花埋沒似的，光是一吸氣又是一陣乾嘔的衝動，更多更多的花瓣灑落，舞台的每一處都撲滿了落下的紙花，就洪周燦的面前，除了紙花還有滿地殘花。

那是無人不知無人不曉的病徵，原因不明，通常好發於青少年，當某人愛上一個不可能喜歡上自己的人時，便有機率患上此病，從第一天吐出細碎花瓣開始，接下來是完整的花苞，患者只會越來越虛弱，直到第五天吐出完整盛開的一朵花，花朵很美，同時那也是患者生命最美的一刻，病症的最後會讓患者看見幻覺，幻覺中能和自己傾心之人過上幸福的日子，但現實中卻是將那人帶離人世。

這就是花吐症，事實上他也不是第一個發病的偶像，但發病的同時也就代表著他愛上了誰，對於一個偶像來說這有著不好的影響，但通常這時候粉絲並不會在意那麼多，他們只會希望偶像能好好活下去。

然而這個誰通常都遙不可及，因為患上這個病症的人通常都是愛上不能愛的那個人，這也是這病徵狡詐的地方，奪走了無數青年的性命，以前也曾有其他偶像被這樣的病奪走生命。

唯一的痊癒方法只有一個，獲得來自傾心對象的全心全意愛慕的吻，然而前面也提過，那是遙不可及的夢想，這也是這個病症變得淒美的原因，聽著諷刺。

它唯一的好處大概就是將生命結束在最美的一刻，因為發病時通常都是處於思春期的青少年，最華美的青春，多少人想永駐於此刻，但若不是這樣的方法更好，扯遠了。

洪周燦在舞台燈光暗去那一刻無力的跪倒在地上，前排靠近舞台的觀眾都能看見他的反應，觀眾們大喊著，甚至有人哭了，誰都知道伴隨著這個病症而來的是死神鋒利的鐮刀。

洪周燦感到全身無力，是打從心底因為太過震驚而無法接受的無力感，此時金知範和金東炫很有默契的從兩側攙扶他，幾乎是半推半拉把洪周燦帶下舞台，一口破碎的花瓣又從口中散出，白色黃色與紅色交織，暫且還看不出花完整的型態，這還只是第一天，但同時也是在倒數，倒數著洪周燦的生命。

「周燦，你知道對象是誰嗎？」李大烈做為隊長，一下台馬上向他問道，攙扶著他的兩人讓他輕輕的座在待機室的沙發上，這件事很緊急，因為洪周燦只剩下五天的時間，洪周燦沒有回覆，他還陷入驚恐的情緒當中。

成員們一個一個圍在他身旁，九張擔憂的臉，洪周燦不知道該怎麼瓣，他嚇壞了，對一個剛成年的孩子來說，壽命只剩下五日他根本接受不了。

一慌張他就咳得越厲害，花瓣散得整個待機室都是，幾個人默默的幫忙收拾，其實是在掩飾著對洪周燦的擔心，不想給洪周燦太大的壓力，因為他自己要承受的就夠可怕了。

洪周燦緊緊握著金知範和金東炫的手，他不想放開，彷彿一放開就會墜入深淵似的，他還沒辦法接受現在他已經無路可逃的事實。

慌張與害怕的不安情緒，眼眶含不住斗大的淚珠，一顆顆晶瑩剔透滾落臉龐，止不住的哮喘與花吐，幾乎伴隨著每次呼吸都散落著大量的花瓣，像是死亡的腳步一般，催促著他繼續前進。

他好害怕，他馬上就會死了。對死亡的恐懼籠罩著他，眉頭深鎖嗚咽著說不清楚任何字句。

「冷靜下來，周燦，會有辦法的。」金知範的手被洪周燦抓得有些疼，輕輕拍著他的背，嘗試著安撫他。

手掌輕撫著龍骨，金知範和金東炫慢慢的引導洪周燦深呼吸放鬆情緒，否則他一慌花吐的症狀就停不下來，那樣對目前情況沒有任何幫助。

最後似乎是哭累了，洪周燦總算冷靜下來，靠在金知範的肩上皺著眉頭睡著了，但睡夢中依然啜泣著，眼角掛著淚珠不斷滑落，沾濕了金知範肩頭。

九個人沉默的陪伴著，他們不知道該談論什麼，這樣的狀況他們也手足無措，崔普閔從地上掬起滿手花瓣，不相信自己最小的哥哥會這樣離去也難過的低聲啜泣，不只洪周燦，其實他們九個也很慌，因為洪周燦是他們的成員、他們的家人。

「怎麼辦？」李長埈壓低聲音問道，他不想吵醒洪周燦，他知道現在洪周燦本人現在更難受，讓他多休息冷靜點更好。

「想辦法問出周燦喜歡誰，」李大烈做為隊長緩緩的說道，「我們要想辦法讓那個女孩在五天內喜歡上周燦。」

這聽起來挺荒謬的，但他們真的只有這個辦法了，要救洪周燦只有這麼做才行。

金知範聽著這一切，他稍微偏過頭，看著靠在自己肩上睡得不甚安穩的洪周燦。緊閉的雙眸，眼睫毛上還沾著淚水，在燈光下閃閃發亮，眉頭微蹙，嘴唇微張似乎在說著什麼。

他不能幫洪周燦承擔什麼，他能做到的只有靜靜的陪伴，這一瞬間他覺得自己好渺小。那個來自釜山充滿自信與自尊的金知範，在此刻只覺得自己渺小如螻蟻，面對命運的安排，每個人類就像是在棋盤上任其糟蹋，剩下短暫的五天光是呼吸都覺得是在蹉跎光陰。

金知範覺得有些可笑，為什麼這樣的病會是洪周燦患上，論喜歡的對象，他心中的那個人肯定更加不可能喜歡上自己。要是患上花吐症的是自己就好，他願意幫洪周燦承擔這一切。

工作結束後成員們都達成共識，就算不用話語他們也都知道彼此的想法，這就是他們的默契。並沒有先回宿舍，經紀人將車子率先駛入醫院的停車場，然後帶著情緒還不穩定的洪周燦下車，留下九個人面面相覷。

「你們有聽他說過他喜歡誰嗎？」崔誠允向剩下的三個99Child問道，他們是洪周燦摯親好友，唯一可能知道的就只有他們三個。

讓人失望的是他們三人都搖了搖頭，一瞬間他們甚至懷疑自己不那麼認識洪周燦，否則今天他們怎麼什麼都不知道。

崔普閔見沉重氣氛又忍不住開始啜泣，坐在他旁邊的哥哥只是輕輕的拍了拍他的背，他忍了很久，因為哥哥們讓他不要在洪周燦面前哭，他很努力的忍住情緒，但有時還是忍不住潰堤。但當他一看見洪周燦跟經紀人走回來時，他又馬上把眼淚拭去，眨著眼睛不讓眼淚掉下來。

「醫生怎麼說？」洪周燦一上車大家都沉默寡言不語，直到車駛離地下停車場後，李大烈才打破沉默問道。

洪周燦不怎麼想開口，或者說他開口也不知道說什麼，咬了咬嘴唇，看了駕駛座的經紀人一眼，後者似乎也正陷入煩惱之中，但還是幫他回答了。

「醫生給了鎮靜劑，太擔心的時候安定情緒。」

經紀人這句話說得輕巧，但大家都聽出話中的含義了，只有鎮靜劑，只能安撫情緒，這也就等同讓洪周燦靜待死亡。

從第一個得到花吐症的人開始，痊癒的個案少之又少，雖然這樣的疾病也不是很常見，但致死率高得嚇人，這就是人，這就是愛，儘管面對著死亡威脅，人的心就是了不會改變。

「告訴我們對象是誰吧，周燦。」裴勝民在一旁問道，他們寄託在醫生身上的微弱希望已經熄滅，他們只剩一種辦法，就是找到那個人，然後讓那個人在五天內能給洪周燦一個全心全意愛慕的吻。

洪周燦愣了愣，動作有些遲緩的掃視著每一個成員的臉，他在咀嚼那個問題背後的涵義，然後他搖了搖頭。

「為什麼不說？」奉宰鉉有點焦急的問道，平常他動作總是慢慢的，但攸關自己好友的生死，他也急躁了起來。

洪周燦對視著每一雙對他投以關懷的眼眸，然後微微低下頭，看著自己的手，把玩著藥袋，「如果我說了，那個人是不是就會因為我死了而痛苦一輩子？」

成員們頓時恍然大悟，他們只在乎洪周燦，沒有想過這樣的角度，洪周燦總是很獨立，他不喜歡造成他人的負擔，所以什麼事都自己扛起來，在隊內也有著超齡的表現。

就算是面臨生命最困難的選擇題，他還是第一個為他人著想，如果那人沒愛上自己，那背負在那人身上的罪惡感會壓垮對方的，洪周燦不想要讓別人為自己的生命負責，尤其一開始就是他先無理取鬧的愛上那人的，沒資格再讓對方受罪。

他決定保守這個秘密，直到他死後，也絕對不會讓任何人知道，這是他最後能為那個人做的事，他悲傷的取笑著自己最後的溫柔，那個人始終不會知曉，這是多麼悲傷的故事。

但同時那也是屬於他自己的悲劇。

*TBC


End file.
